Love doesn't cost a thing
by Rollarcoaster-of-Love
Summary: Li has it all,looks,moneythe girl of his dreams.His life turns upside down when his father tells him their broke. He goes to Public school where he meets Sakura.Will he realise that love doesn't cost a thing? SS
1. Chapter 1

Hiya i'm Rollarcoaster-of-love and i'm new to I love Cardcaptor Sakura.

I hope you like this story. I will be putting alot of songs in here which i don't own as Sakura is a singer.

Love doesn't cost a thing

Summary-Syaoran has it all, money,looks and the girl of his dreams but one day his father tell's him their broke and Syaoran ends up in public school where he meets the charming Sakura. He likes her. Years later they are still together. Sakura is a famous singer while Syaoran after years of hard work is the richest man in china but when Aimie returns will those feelings he once had for her return to?.

Chapter one

A black sports car pulls up outside Manchester Academy. The guy checks himself out in the car mirror before smiling and stepping out of his car,grabbing his backpack. He smirked to himself. He loved money. He could get anything he wanted because of who he was and especially because of how rich his family was. His wealth also got him the girl of his dreams. The most popular girl in school and she didn't come cheap to impress.

"Yo Li" came a male voice.

"Syaoran!" sqeaked a female voice "Over here baby".

Syaoran Li smiled when he heard his girlfriend Aimie Chan's voice. He walked over to her and his best friend Eriol Hiragizawa. Greeting his other mates and smiling at the girls who were eyeing him up. He was Syaoran Li the richest guy in school and the most popular. He planted a kiss on Aimie's lips making her blue eye's light up.

"Yo" he said to his blue hair friend "Where's Tomoyo?".

Eriol smiled while adjusting his green tie. The uniform was all green except for the shirts which were while "She'll be here soon. Aimie you called her didn't you?".

Aimie who was playing with her long blonde hair looked up at him "Yeah she should be here in about ten minutes". She didn't really like Tomoyo and was only friends with her because of Syaoran. "Anyway i want Syaoran to tell me where he's taking me on my date tonight" she beamed.

Syaoran laughed and pulled her closer to him. Tonight they were going to celebrate their two year anniversary and he had planned it all to perfection. "That's a secret babe" he laughed. "You will have to wait" he laughed louder seeing her pout. "You look so cute when you do that" and he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

Eriol rolled his eyes "I'm going meeting Tomoyo i'll see you guys later" he didn't wait for an answer as he knew they were to busy.

Syaoran pulled away from the kiss "Come on babe we better get to class".

After school

He pulled up outside a large mannor house and punched the code in to make the gates open. He parked up and walked into his house.

"Good afternoon sir" said the Li's butlet Wei.

"Afternoon Wei is everything ready for tonight?" he asked "Did the ring arrive like it was suppose to?" taking off his jacket he handed it to him.

"Yes i have put it in you're room. You parents are out. They had to attend a very important meeting".

"Mother's gone to?" he asked puzzled as his mother never goes to any meetings "Whats wrong Wei?".

The old man looked at him "I have no idea. But they were worried".

"Its odd though. My mother going to a meeting on friday night" he stated "Are you sure you don't know?".

"Afraid not sir".

Syaoran nodded "I'm going to get ready" he said trying not to think about his parents as he went to get ready to meet Aimie.

Lian and Yelan

"So you're saying all the moneys gone?" Lian Li shouted "How?".

The solicitor sat staring into the powerful man's amber eyes. He gulp feeling a little nervous "Will you let me explain Mr Li".

"No!" Lian shouted again ignoring the glares his wife was shooting him "I want to know what my brother has done and i want to know now!".

Syaoran

He pulled up outside the restaurant with Aimie who was looking stunning in a little black dress. He turned and looked at her "You look beautiful".

Aimie who was reappling her lip gloss looked at him as if he had said something wrong "Syaoran of course i look beautiful i always do!" she exclaimed stepping out of the car.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and followed her locking the car behind him.

A an hour later they had left the restaurant and were sat on Top of the world. It was on the highest point in Tokyo and you could see the whole city from their. 

"Its so warm tonight" said Aimie smiling "Is their something you want to ask me?".

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her "Er...Ye..yeah" he stuttered trying to find his words and he pulled out a small velvet box.

Aimie's eyes widened and she looked at Syaoran with eager eyes 'oh god, oh god!' her mind screamed with joy. "Syaoran?".

He took a deep breath "Aimie we have been together for two years now and i love you. I love you so much and i would want nothing more if you were to marry me".

Aimie stared and stared harder at him. Her blue eyes were burning into his amber one's as the biggest smile lit her face. "Yes!" she screamed as she threw her arms around him. "Yes! i will marry you Syaoran". She pulled away "Show me the ring".

Syaoran opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. Aimie knew it was expensive by the size and style. "You have taste" she whispered as she grabbed the ring and placed it on her wedding finger.

"Shouldn't you of let me put that on?".

"Does it matter?" she bit back "Sorry" she said quickly. She was so excited she was going to be marrying one of the richest men in China. "Mrs Syaoran Li sounds ghood doesn't it".

Syaoran leaned in and gave her a kiss "Perfect babe".

Aimie smiled again not taking her eyes of the ring. It was beautiful and she couldn't wait to show it off. Her friends were going to be so jealous.SHe looked at her watch "Hey we better get going to Scats".

Scats was the hottest club for the rich and famous. It cost $100 to get in and it belonged to Tomoyo's Aunt who was married to Syaoran's Uncle from his mothers side.

Lian and Yelan

"He's been stealing and investing in illegal business?" Yelan gasped "Our money?".

"Yes almost $100 million dollars" the Solicitor stated as he explained to them. "Thats how much we have counted for so far".

Lian who was looking out of the window "How could i have not noticed. How could none of my workers..." he clenched his fists together "My friends have noticed".

"It seems you're brother kept all the books. I understand you were ill?".

Yelan looked at the man "Yes my husband had had a heart attack a few months ago and was ordered to have a break for a while. We left Artemis in charged".

"What do you suggest i do?" Lian asked.

"First cancel all you're cards. You cant afford to spend anything".

Lian nodded and picked up the telephone.

Syaoran

They walked up to the door when the bouncers stopped them. "You have to pay" one of them said.

Aimie walked passed them "He's paying" she said simply as the two bouncers looked at him.

Syaoran put his card in the machine(A/n they have a machine which allows you to pay of you're bank card etc) and type in his pin. Nothing worked. He tried five more times.

"Yo Kid try another card".

Syaoran tried his other but again that didn't work. He looked for Aimie but she had gone in. He was about to try again when he heard a voice.

"Why are you charging my nephew?".

"Uncle Kai" Syaoran greeted at the man. He was ten years younger than Yelan but acted about twenty. He had long black hair and gray eyes. "Cheers" he said as he walked in. The nightclub was filled with people enjoying themselves. It was all blue and purple inside and looked expensive.

"Well i've got to go. Tell them who you are next time?" Syaoran nodded.

"oh my god there's Cindi" Aimie said as she ran over to her best friend who looked almost the same. "Cindi look" as she showed Cindi her ring.

"Wow!" she gasped getting a closer look "I knew you could get him".

"So did i" she smirked thinking all of the money. "Who's playing tonight?

Syaoran finally made it over to her again. "My aunt just told me that the band tonight are really good".

Cindi smiled at him "Lets not talk about that. Tell me when you're going to get married". Syaoran laughed.

"You're getting married Syaoran?" came a sweet voice.

He turned and saw Tomoyo Daidobji his other best friend. She had long raven hair and eyes of amethyst and a face of an angel it was so pale.

"Tomoyo" squealed Aimie as she hugged her then showed her the ring. Tomoyo liked it and smiled.

"Well congratualtions" she smiled. "The bands about to start".

They all turned and saw 'Chicks' walk on stage. Aimie and Cindi walked away to get a closer look leaving Tomoyo to talk to Syaoran.

"I can't believe you asked her to marry you".

"Tomoyo i love her. Where's Eriol anyway?" he replied trying to change the subject. He knew Tomoyo wasn't keen on her. Infact most of his family wasn't but he didn't care.

"He's with his father" she answered not wanting to annoy him. "I had an email of my friend Sakura today".

Sakura Kinomoto was Tomoyo's penfriend. She was always talking about her. They had even met up a few times. "She's been writing a lot of songs and practicing with her band".

"Cool. She's in a band?".

"Well sort of but she's so shy and so are the other members".

Syaoran was about to answered her when his cell rung. "Hello?".

"Its you're mother. Please come home right away" and she hunged up.

"Listen Tomoyo i've got to go".

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

Syaoran looked around for Aimie but he couldn't see her. "I don't know my mum wants me home. Could you tell Aimie that a family emergency came up and i had to go".

"Sure. I hope everything is ok".

"Thanks bye" and he left.

When he got home he found his parents in the main sitting room with pale faces.

"Whats wrong?" he asked getting worried.

"We're broke thats what's wrong Syaoran" Lian said simply.

Syaoran looked at his mother then back at his father not understanding him. Yelan saw this and her face saddened.

"Let me explain".

Aimie

She had walked up to Tomoyo "Where's Syaoran?" she demanded.

"He had to go home. He tried looking for you" ignoring the cold look. "Ring him".

"Nah i'll ring him tomorrow. I'm having a good time to be bothered".

Tomoyo grabbed Aimie's wrist "Don't mess him about".

Aimie pulled her arm away "Back of Tomoyo" she threatened and walked off.

Syaoran

"I can't believe himi" he growled punching his left arm into his right hand. "Thats why my cards weren't working right?". Yelan nodded "What about the house? School?". he asked pancking.

"We can't afford to send you to Manchester" said Lian "After half term you and Meilin will be going to Toyko middle school and Tokyo high".

"What? What about my education? my place to get into college? Aimie!" he cired out.

"You will still have Aimie" said Yelan "And you can still go to college. Syaoran you have to understand we have to try and save our empire".

He ran his hands through his messy brown hair and sighed "I'm sorry i just can't take this all in".

"Go to bed we will talk about it in the morning" Yelan said feeling tired herself.

Syaoran was to exhausted to argue as he left the room to thinking of his future. If his family had no money how would he take care of Aimie. Question is will Aimie stay with him.

"Yes of course she will she loves me" he said to himself.

How was the first chapter? Don't worry Sakura will be in it soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya readers! Sorry i took so long with the 2nd chapter! hope you like this!

Thank you for the reviews! i hope i get more! Also i want more for my new story teachers pet! please please check it out!

Disclaimer: i don't own ccs clamp does!

Chapter two

Eriol pulled up outside Syaoran's house. It was monday morning and he had spoken to Syaoran yesterday where he had told him everything. He had offered to give Syaoran a lift to school because his car had been taken of him to help pay of the debt. He was about to beep his horn when he saw his friend walk out of the house.

"Hey" he said gloomy getting into the passenger side "I didn't feel like coming in today".

Eriol nodded as he pulled out of the Li Mannor. "How is everyone?".

Syaoran rubbed his face with his hand sighing "Not good. Father didn't come home last night. Mother's told my older sisters not to lend us money".

"Why though?. It would be a great help if they did and then you wouldn't have to leave Manchester Accademy".

"Tell me about it. Fathers to proud though" he slammed his fist onhis lap "He doesn't care how this is affecting me and Meilin". he explained referring to his sister. "Meilin will be fine i'm sure about that" said Eriol. He knew how much Syaoran looked out for his twevle year old sister. "Have you spoken to Aimie.  
Syaoran frowned. He had a feeling that Aimie wasn't going to take the news well "No i haven't. She's been calling me all weekend. She's my fiance surely she'll stand by me won't she?". Eriol didn't look at him. He knew how much trouble Syaoran had gone to to win Aimie's heart. How much money he had spent on her in the past and how much he would have to if they got married. "Syaoran i don't know what Aimie will do". He stopped at a red light "but if she loves you as much as she says then she will.  
Syaoran smiled feeling a little better.

Aimie was walking around at the school gates waiting for Syaoran to pull in. She had heard a rumour from her parents and she was waiting to see if it was true. Flashback  
"Oh god i'm so happy" she said smiling to herself as she walked through the door to her house. "Mother and father are going to be so please with me". As she walked into the house. "Mother? Father are you up?" she shouted. "In here darling" came the rough sound of her father Ron. She walked into the main living area and saw her mother and father sat by the fire. "Is something wrong?" she asked seeing the look on their face "Only i have some amazing news!" she exclaimed holding up her left hand and showing of the large diamond ring "Me and Syaoran are engaged.  
Her parents didn't react or say anything. "Whats wrong?" Aimie demanded not liking how they weren't happy. "Will you please say something.  
Ron stood up "Their's a rumour going around about the Li's" he stated simply "Honey i've heard that they've lost all of their money.  
Aimie stared at him taking in all the information "What?" she answered clueless about it all. Her mother Mary looked at Ron then back at her daughter who was now tapping her right foot as a sign of annoyance "The Li's are poor thats what we are trying to say dear. Their Uncle has been robbing from them.  
Aimie's foot stopped dead half way from the ground before landing softly "Syaoran's got no money.  
Ron frowned "Thats right thats why we want to you break up with him" he said ignoring the shocked look she was giving him "You can do so much better than a poor man Aimie and i will not allow you to live in rags" he stopped and looked at her his blue eyes staring into her's "Unless you want to live the poor life.  
"NO" she cried fingering the ring "I want to live in a big house" she explained "I want to be able to shop and buy what ever i want.  
Mary walked over to her and pulled her into her arms "Well if its true honey you have to leave him". Aimie nodded.  
End flashback  
"Aimie" came Syaoran's voice making her snap out of her thoughts "I'm sorry i haven't spoken to you since friday but i've had family problems.  
Aimie gave him a sharp look "What kind of family problems?" she demanded.  
Syaoran looked into her blues eyes. He couldn't lie to her he loved her to much. "My familys broke" he said softly "I've got to leave Manchester.  
"So its true then?" she gasped making Syaoran pull a puzzled look "My parents told me on friday night they had heard a rumour.  
Syaoran frowned "What else did they say?" he grabbed her hands gently "I still love you. It doesn't change anything.  
She pulled her hands away from his. By now Eriol joined by Tomoyo had walked over to them. "Yes it does" she cried "I can't marry you.  
Syaoran felt something in his heart jerk "Why?" he asked "Why can't you marry me?. You love me and i love you.  
"You have no money Syaoran" she exclaimed "How could i marry you when you can't support me.  
"I can get a job" he yelled at her. Tomoyo's anger was building up as she heard Aimie refuse Syoaran. "I can get us a house.  
"A factory job? is that what you mean?" she asked as she took the ring off and handed it back to him. "I want someone with money.  
Syoaran couldn't believe she was giving back the ring. That had took him ages to find as he wanted everything to be perfect for Aimie and now she was throwing it all back in his face. "I thought you loved me?" he asked holding back the tears for he would not cry infront of anyone.  
Aimie looked at him "I loved you're money Syaoran.  
Syoaran's eyes widened but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Aimie started to turned away only to be thrown forward.  
"You fucking bitch" screamed Tomoyo as she began to punch and hit Aimie "How dare you do that to him.  
Eriol and Syaoran who were stood their gorping at them snapped out of there thoughts and began to try and get Tomoyo of the poor girl.  
"Get of me" cried Aimie as she tried to shield her face from the punches "Please.  
Eriol managed to grab hold of Tomoyo's arms but he was struggling to keep hold of them. He had never seen his girlfriend like this before and he didn't really like it. Only because she was hitting Aimie did he like it. "Tomoyo get of her.  
Syaoran who had hold of a crying Aimie looked at Tomoyo. "She's a bitch" she screached "Using Syaoran like that! Only wanting him for his money.  
"Tomoyo calm down" said Syaoran as he let go of Aimie "You really don't want to marry me.  
Aimie wipe her face and saw blood on her hand. She gasped and glared at Tomoyo who was in a tight grip with Eriol. "I hate you all!" she growled and looked at Syaoran "You're a poor man who would want you?" she sneered.  
Syaoran looked away disgusted at what has happened to him. He walked out of the school ignoring Tomoyo and Eriol's calls. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want anyone near him. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Tomoyo  
Aimie smirked as she saw Syaoran walk away. She felt a little bit guilty but he was below her now, He had no money and therefore she could treat him how she liked. She wiped some more blood of her face when she felt another smack.  
"Thats for being a bitch" growled Tomoyo her violet eyes were raging. She had never felt so mad before in her life. Syaoran her best friend was heartbroken.  
How could the bitch stand there smirking. "I knew you were a user, i told Syoaran to keep away from you but he wouldn't listen.  
Aimie looked at the ground while holding her cheek which she was sure would bruise. "He loved me" he explained "And i liked him.  
Tomoyo raised her fist in the air ready to slap her again. Aimie cringed waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Tomoyo staring at her.  
"You aren't worth it Aimie and at least Syaoran knows that now".

Syaoran  
He seemed to be walking for ever. He didn't know where he was going until he bumped into someone.  
"Hey watch it" came a female voice but because he wasn't listening, he didn't pay attention. The female pulled a face and waved a hand in front of his distracting him from his thoughts. "I said watch it ok.  
Syaoran looked down and saw a girl glaring up at him and taping her left foot. She was a little smaller than Aimie with long auburn hair which was tied up in a simple low ponytail and had the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life. "Must be contacts" he thought to himself. "Im sorry" he apologised "I was thinking about something and i wasn't watching where i was going.  
The girl smirked "Obviously" and she was about to carry on walking when she turned around and looked at him "Are you ok though as you do looked spaced out.  
He smiled and held up his hands in denial "I'm ok really. It's not been my week thats all" he admitted not knowing why he was telling a complete stranger. The girl nodded understanding what it felt like "Hey i was about to get some coffee why don't you join me.  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. She didn't look like the type of girl to drink coffee as he checked her out. She was wearing a dark green vest top which had a few badges on it, She had a short denim skirt on and some sort of tights that only reached her ankles(A/n the fashion over here! footless tight). To complete this outfit she was wearing green strappy shoes and fishnet gloves. "You drink coffee.  
She laughed "I meant a milkshake or something. I know a great cafe. Its not to far from here" she looked at him and she saw that he was wearing a posh uniform and knew he was rich as Manchester Accademy was well known. "I'm Sakura by the way. Sakura Kinomoto" she introduced holding out her hand.  
Syaoran accepted the handshake "Syaoran Li" he said simply. "Nice to meet you. So do you want to join me.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" he questioned knowing that if he was supposed to be in then she should.  
"Shouldn't you be?" she retorted laughing "We have a day off today and i've just popped out of the house. Had to finish the chores though.  
Syaoran was amazed as they began to walk to the cafe which Sakura said was two minutes away "You do chores.  
She looked at him with her sparkling green eyes "Yeah of course, most of my friends do as well" she frowned a little as if thinking "I take it you've never done a days housework.  
Syaoran scratched the back of his head and gave her a gorgeous smile which made her heart jumped. She had to admit he as goodlooking but he was rich and the rich never went for poorer people. "I've cleaned my room a few times". Sakura laughed.  
They reached the cafe and Syaoran found that he had never been to it before. Inface he had never been in this part of town before which made him wonder how long he had been walking for and how far from home he was. They walked over to the cashier who had brown hair and reddish eyes. She was quite pretty. Syaoran looked at her name tag 'Rika.  
"Hey Sakura" she greeted with a nice smile "What can i get you?". She was also wondering who the hot guy was and why he was with Sakura. She too also recognised the school uniform. Sakura gave her a look which meant she would tell her about it later.  
"Strawberry milkshake please Rika" she turned to Syaoran "What do you want?". She notice him hesitate and smiled "Rika he'll have a chocolate one" she told the girl t hen turned to face Syaoran again "You look like the type of guy to like chocolate especially with the wrapper sticking out of you're pocket" she explained eyeing his school jacket. "Sure that will be $3.  
Syaoran was about to pull out his wallet when Sakura grabbed his hand "My treat" she said smiling as she paid Rika. Syaoran was shocked. Whenever him and Aimie went out it was always him who was paying. "Are you sure?" he asked once they were sat down with their drinks. Sakura looked at him wondering why he was making a big deal out if it "Syaoran its fine. Its only $3" she joked. "Are you ok.  
He took a sip of his chocolate milkshake which tasted good. "Like i said before i've had a bad week.  
Sakura stirred her drink with her straw and rested her head in her hand "Same here, School sucks.  
"I like school.  
"good for you. Though i don't know why" she finally took a sip of her drink "So why's you're week been bad.  
"I don't really want to talk about it sorry" he said. He didn't want her to know he was poor. He wished nobody knew. She smiled which made him feel a little bit better "No problem". She knew it must be something bad as she knew he hadn't been sleeping by the dark rings around his eyes. "I hope it gets better for you.  
"Me to". He was about to ask her what school she went to when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller Id and saw it was his father. "Yeah dad whats up?" he asked.  
"Why aren't you in school?" came his dads angry voice. "I want you to come home now" he ordered and the line went dead. He placed it back into his bag and sighed. He drank some more of his shake and looked at the girl infront of him who was looking at him with a concern face.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked him sweetly hoping everything was ok.  
"I've got to go. My dad needs me at home" he replied not very happy as she had been cheering him up.He got up "Maybe i will see you around sometime Sakura?" he asked. Hoped.  
"Sure maybe". She smiled slightly knowing that she may never see him again.

Hows that? I hope you liked it! please please review and check out my other stories!. thanks x 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry its taken so long! I've had loads of problems plus exams! in my final year at school! important and i have to revise!

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs

Thank you for the reviews!

My love doesn't cost a thing

Chapter 3

Syaoran looked around in his new appartment. It was so small and only had two bedrooms with a living area and a kitchen. He placed his suitcase of clothes down in the smaller bedroom. Most of his things had already been brought and laid out. He sighed and sat on his bed. he took his phone out of his pocket and began to search through the messages when he stopped and opened one.

'Syaoran stop fucking texting me would ya? I'm with someone else now. Someone rich'

He placed the phone on the bed and lowered his head. All during his last week he had been trying to get Aimie to talk to him but she wouldn't have it. Tomoyo and Eriol kept telling him to leave her but he couldn't. He loved her to much.

His thoughts were interupted by his mother walking in.

"Syaoran are you ok?" she asked. She hated seeing him like this.

He didn't look at her "Yes i'm fine mother".

Yelan sighed and walked over to him and sat down "It will be alright you know. You're father and i will do everything we can to get the firms back up and running again".

Syaoran looked at her "Its going to take ages though isn't it?. Father should never of trusted Kai. Everybody knew what he was like".

"Syaoran..."

"No mother. You were both stupid" he snapped "Just leave me alone ok".

Yelan was going to say something but decided to leave it. She took another look at her son before closing the door. Leaving him.

Two days later Syaoran found himself standing outside Tokyo High. He was wearing navy blue pants and a white shirt and navy blue tie and blazer. He looked at the building in front of him. He didn't like it. It was nothing like Manchester. He was about to take a step when he felt himself being pushed. He looked around and saw the students running behind and infront of him.

"There acting like animals" he muttered to himself.

"Yo okay man?" came a deep voice.

Syaoran turned and saw a tall lad with brown hair and green eyes. For some reason he looked familar. He was fairly built as well.

"Erm im new here and i don't know where to go" he explained to the guy.

The guy smiled "You need to report to admin. I'll take you there. I'm Touya Kinomoto" holding out his hand.

Syaoran froze he had heard that name before. "Syaoran Li" he answered shaking his hand.

"Come on then" said Touya.

Half an hour later Syaoran was standing infront a class full of students. This was his new homeroom class for the remainder of the year. Mrs Adams was his teacher.

"Class today we have a new student. His name is Syaoran Li".

Sakura smiled when she saw him.

Syaoran looked around. No one had seem to recognise his name. "Now Syaoran why don't you go and sit next to Touya".

Syaoran nodded and went and sat next to Touya. "Yo mate" he said and Syaoran smiled.

Sakura turned to her friend Rika and wihspered something making them both giggle.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Sakura?" asked Mrs Adams.

Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura. He smiled and she looked at him and winked. "Nothing Mrs Adams" she smirked.

After homeroom Syaoran was walking out with Touya. when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Sakura and her friend from the cafe. Rika. He couldn'y help but look at Sakura. She was wearing the uniform but instead of wearing socks she was wearing fishnet tights and fishnet gloves again. Her hair as up in a messy ponytail with a long green ribbon.

Sakura smiled seeing the way he was looking at her "My style of clothing" she said simply "I can't live without my fishnet gloves".

"Thats so true" said Touya rolling his eyes "She likes to be different from all the other girls".

"So why have you left Manchester?" she asked puzzled. Rika and Touya looked at them both.

Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up but Touya spoke before he could. "You know him Saku?" he asked using his nickname for her.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah i met him last week when i was meeting Rika except he was wearing the Manchester Academy uniform".

Syaoran looked at both Sakura and at Touya they looked similar. He cleared his throat "Something happened and i had to leave are you two related or something?".

Sakura and Touya smirked at each other "We're twins" they both said in unision.

"Oh" was all he said.

"You mean the problem you were having last week?" asked Sakura. Syaoran nodded "You're family are having money problems aren't they?".

Syaoran eyes widened and was about to protest but Sakura spoke again "Our father works for one of you're companies" she explained "I recognised you as you look so much like you're father and my dad has a picture of him".

"So you're part of the Li famiyl" gasped Rika excited by knowing someone so rich.

"Don;t get excited" Syaoran told her "We're having serious money problems and i don't want to talk about it".

Sakura felt for him. "Come on we better get to class. We're already late" she laughed.

"You don't care?" gasped Syaoran. He didn't want to get into trouble.

"No" Touya replied snatching Syaoran's timetable out of his hand "Lets see you have Maths with Sakura".

"Come on we better get going. Mr Shan is old and slow it takes him about twenty minutes to walk to class". She grabbed his arm and began dragging him in the direction of maths.

"Bye" called Touya.

When they reached maths they both sat next to each other. Syaoran didn't even notice some of the girls checking him out or giving Sakura werid looks for the way she was dressed.

"Please don't tell people who i am" he asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at him "Why are you bothered?" she asked.

"I don't want people to come and bother me. I want to be left alone while i'm..." he stopped and looked around. The students were nothing like his classmates at school. They were chewing gum and sticking it under the tables. There was writing all over the tables, "While i'm stuck here".

Sakura was taken back. He was acting like a snob. "Fine" she said coldly and looked away.

Syaoran wondered what he had said but Mr Smith had walked into the class. At the end of the lesson it had turned out to Sakura's interest that Syaoran was brilliant at maths and to most students suprize even better than the teacher. That Mr Smith had left the classroom to speak to the headmaster about him doing advance classes.

At lunch Syaoran was sat on his own. He couldn't find Touya or Sakura. He bit into his tuna sandwich when a shadow cast over him. He looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and large brown eyes. She was very pretty. He also noticed her pink bra showing through her shirt and she had a lot of cleavage on show.

"Hi" she said sweetly.

"Hi".

"i'm kira Hanshu. You're new aren't you?" she asked sitting down opposite him still smiling. As she sat down Syaoran was sure her skirt was to short. Her white blue socks reached passed her slim thigh.

"Yeah. I'm Syaoran" he said putting his sandwich down.

She leaned forwards "You're really cute" she said. "I noticed in maths today".

Syaoran blushed. "Erm thanks". His cellphone madea noise indicating he had a text message. He looked at him phone and saw Aimie's name.

'Syaoran why did you text me then?' was all it said. He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

Kira was still smiling at him. She liked how he looked and wanted him. "What are you doing after school?".

"Going home" he said simply.

"Hey Syaoran" came Sakura's cheerful voice. Kira frowned and looked up at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura" said Kira coldly. "What are you doing here?".

Sakura sat down next to Syaoran much to Kira's annoyance. "Having lunch with my friend".

Syaoran smiled at Sakura "I couldn't find you so i came out here".

"Oh i'm sorry i had to get some books out of my locker. Touya should be here soon with Kaho and Rika".

"Kaho?" asked Syaoran wondering who she could be.

"His girlfriend. Well more like Wife" laughed Sakura. "They've been going out for ages".

Kira was fuming at not being included in the conversation and stood up getting both Sakura's and Syaoran's attention. "I'm going to meet my friends. See you soon Syaoran" she purred and walked off.

"What did she want?" asked Sakura as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Introducing herself to me".

"Oh she likes you i guess". She looked at his puzzled face "She likes a lot of guys. Especially nice looking ones". Syaoran blushed hearing Sakura call him nice looking.  
"She use to fancy Touya but he turned her down. Me and her have never got a long".

"Howcome?".

"Oh its a long story" she replied. "What are you doing after school?".

"Going home and doing my homework".

She smirked "Nice. I've got work 4-11".

"Work?".

"Yeah me and my brother work at McDonalds after school to earn money".

Syaoran couldn't believe it. The kids at h is school wouldn't dream of working in McDonalds. He had a lot to learn.

Well what you think? I promise i will try and update quicker!. Please review!. xxx 


End file.
